La formation d'un pervers
by Mikazuki wo Maihime
Summary: Quand la formation de Naruto par son nouveau pervers de sensei, nommé Jiraiya, ne se limite plus au combat...début d'une longue série d'inventions perverses ! XD
1. Chapter 1 : Ah, jeunesse qui fleurit !

Premier essai qui n'est pas une fan fic !! j'espère que je réussirai à la continuer de manière potable...

Et merci pour ceux qui m'avais aimablement fait remarquer les problèmes de ponctuation et de mise en page, mais ça fait déjà 2jours que je me bat avec, je suis au courant et je fais ce que je peux --'

Journée magnifique dans un petit village de forêt... tout est calme dans l'air... c'est le printemps et les oiseaux commencent à gazouiller, les gens sourient, on enlève ses vêtements d'hiver...

« - SALES PERVERS !!!!!!!!!!! ARRÊTEZ LES !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

_(ça pouvait pas durer...)_

Cinq hommes courent dans les rues à la poursuite de deux inconnus qui bondissent de toit en toit, tentant désespérement de semer la troupe ; chose difficile, car cette dernière s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les passants se joignaient aux poursuivants, fous de rage.

« - ILS ETAIENT EN TRAIN D'ESPIONNER LES FEMMES AUX BAINS !!! ARRETEZ-LES !!! »

Les deux pervers accélèrent l'allure alors qu'un kunai manque de leur trancher une fesse.

« - La vache !!! c'est pas passé loin !!!

- Ferme la et court !!

- mais OU ??

- là , à droite !!! MAGNE TOI !!!!

Les pervers en fuite finissent par semer la foule folle de rage en trouvant refuge dans la forêt. Perchés sur un arbre, ils reprennent péniblement leur souffle, tandis que mes cris s'éloignent.

Jiraiya (_car c'était lui ! xx pardon..._), à califourchon sur sa branche, lance un regard haineux à son disciple et commence :

« - Bon Naruto, je crois qu'il est temps que nous passions à autre niveau d'entraînement.

- Yeeeaaaah ! On va enfin apprendre des trucs fortiches et tout ? Comme le coup (trop facile ! D )de la baballe ? Jpeux tout faire ! _ stolz _

- --' ... Non, là je parle d'un truc totalment différent

- gné ? oO

- Il y a un niveau sur lequel tu es vraiment désespérant et ignorant dans ta formation, jeune homme.

- OO _super vexé _ ... _ mais curieux _ c'est quoi ?

- Je parle d'un domaine où je suis passé maître incontesté depuis un bon nombre d'années...

- ... la stupidité ? L'invocation débile ? La coiffure ridicule ? Le pas douage général ?

- ...

- ...l'humour de merde? le maquillage out ? La pervers... ??? OO NON ! Je refuse de devenir un pervers ! Je suis pas devenu votre disciple pour ça !!

- Qui a parlé de perversité ?? je ne suis qu'un admirateur de la genté féminine, avec tout le respect que je lui dois et...

- C'est pour ça que vous les mattez à travers les lattes de bois du _nigori yu_ ? --' vous avez qu'a pas vous faire prendre, j'y suis pour rien moi...

- ... tu n'aurais pas artistiquement gueulé « **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais elle sont nuuuuuues ??? **», on aurait pas été repérés jte signale...

et... _ air solennel _cette beauté est si... secrète ! c'est une secret intime, gardé, qui prend toute sa saveur lorsqu'il est surpris plutôt qu'exposé ! C'est un jeu d'échanges, de chat et de la souris, plein de sensualité...

- _ air d'abruti total _

- ... _ se frappe le crâne d'un air las _

- Bon, c'est trop subtil pour toi... on va en venir à une formulation élaguée au possible pour un semblant de communication et on va commencer par les bases premières, _sensées _être innées.

- **Je-ne-veux-pas-devenir-un-pervers !!!**

- On a va déjà essayer de faire de toi un homme...

- ... »

Jiraiya, sentant venir un moment difficile pour les neurones de tout un chacun, se concentre et demande :

«- bon, base de base : tu aimes les filles ?

- Bof...

- euh, soyons clair : aimerais-tu (_au conditionnel, car je suppose que ça n'est jamais arrivé..._) embrasser quelqu'un ?

- OO... ben j'ai d éjà embrassé Sasuke, mais...

- OO...

Abandonnons cette idée de formation tout de suite, je ne peux rien pour toi !!

- ... mais mais...c'était un accident !!! on m'avait poussé et...

- Je ne veux rien savoir !! on pense souvent que ce n'était un accident au début,...et on réitère !!! as-tu aimé cela ?

- NON c'était désagréable et c'était-un-accident et si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurai préféré que ce soit soit Sakur... _ rougi _

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, nous y voilà !! Il y a une chance !! »

_Il déclame tout seul_

« On a un début, une motivation ! Je vais faire quelquechose de ce jeune homme innocent !! »

Naruto :

«- ... jcroyais que j'étais pas un homme...

- _ sourire _ Tonton Jiraiya va s'occuper de ça...

- **PERVERS !!!!!!!!!!! **»

Fin du premier chap

Comme dirait Gaï : _« aaaaaaaaaaah, jeunesse qui fleurit ! »_

Je vais martyriser l'innocence de Naruto et les neurones de Jiraiya !

Review ?


	2. THE Astuce

**2e chapitre : la formation d'un pervers.**

**THE Astuce, ou comment utiliser à des fins personnels bas de gamme une connaissance ancestrale colossale qui faisait la fierté de la région.**

**(oui c'est long comme titre et alors ?)**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jiraiya avait emmené son jeune élève scandalisé par la tournure des évènements dans un terrain discret, afin que ce savoir précieux ne tombe pas dans toutes les oreilles... l'expérience hors norme de ce pervers de première classe était un bien précieux que plus d'un rêvait de lui ravir !

_(nous sommes dans l'imagination féconde de Jiraiya, ne faites pas cette tête choquée !)_

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite clairière. Les cris d'indignation de Naruto, bientôt remplacés par celui de son estomac (_sans fond ni forme, rappelons le !_), furent rapidement stoppés par la promesse d'une double ration de ramen en cas de bonne conduite durant la leçon.

Un sourire béat sur sa tronche d'abruti, Naruto se tenait au garde à vous, prêt à exécuter la moindre demande de son sensei chéri et adoré.

_(nous y sommes toujours)_

Ce dernier, ravi de cette bonne volonté spontanée (_ahem..._), couvait de ces yeux ce petit innocent, dont il allait faire un vrai gaillard. Mais cette innocence était tellement... étendue ! Par où commencer ??

« - **ah je sais...!** » fit Jiraiya, un sourire pervers aux babines.

Il s'assit d'un air solennel sur un tronc d'arbre au bord du terrain, et d'une petite tape sur le dessus, invita avec un sourire bienveillant son disciple à le joindre. Fébril et affamé, Naruto vint le rejoindre, prenant l'air sérieux et concentré, tout ouïe.

« - **Bien, Naruto. **

**- Nous allons donc aborder ce sujet délicat par le premier élément important à toute relation entre deux être humains. Tu es probablement un des gamins les plus attardés et peu doués que je connaisse, mais tu es tout de même passablement capable de vivre en société, de part ton appartenance, bien qu'incertaine au genre humain.**

**Nous allons donc affiner cette capacité, en t'enseignant des rudiments de base, que tous les êtres humains**_** civilisés**_** connaissent et appliquent.**

**Mais, avant toute chose, je vais virer de ce terrain le ptit con qui nous écoute depuis derrière le chêne en se croyant indétectable !!!!!**

_2 min plus tard, après une censure de scène, certes rapide, mais d'une rare violence _

**Voilà qui est fait. Où en étais-je avant de m'interrompre moi même grossièrement ?**

**Ah oui, faire de toi un humain civilisé !**

**- oui, oui, c'est cela Maître **, répondit Naruto d'un air réjoui.(_qu'es-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour un bol de nouille... c'est affolant non ?oO)_

**- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous vivons dans un village où tous les personnages principaux sont des canons dans leur genre, aussi bien méchants que gentils, jeunes que vieux, imbéciles ou surdoués. Tous ne plaisent pas à tout le monde mais tous sont des références en leur genre et on des admiratrices... A ton avis, pourquoi ?**

- .**.. même moi ?**

**- J'en doute. C'est pourquoi la suite de l'explication est nécessaire.**

**- Euh... et Hinata ?**

_Jiraiya chuchote pour lui même _

_Apparement, avoir des yeux blancs qui peuvent tout prévoir n'empêche pas qu'ils soient plein de m... ! _

**- Ahem !!!, **fit Jiraiya en se grattant la gorge, gêné.

_(si si, ça doit être possible !!)_

**Il y aura toujours des mystères chez les femmes...! déclama-t-il avec une assurance feinte, qui échappa totalement à Naruto, plus concentré sur l'heure qui tournait que sur les paroles de son sensei.**

- ..., articula le jeune ninja.

- **Voici donc la clef de ce secret ! Sache que dans ce village, nous sommes dans une communauté de ninja, où de personnes possédant des capacités de ninja ; en bref, nous sommes tous capables de produire du chakra pour différent usages, que ce soit pour le combat ou la vie courante dans certains actes.**

- A**h ouais ! Mais ça sert à quoi à part à se battre ou s'amuser à grimper sur les arbres **? Fit Naruto, l'air à peine interressé par la question.

**- Hé bien je te signale que ta capacité à produire du chakra peut te servir à beaucoup de choses même dans un métier normal... et grimper à un arbre permet de gagner un temps précieux pour ramasser des pommes... ou échapper à un mari en colère ! La maîtrise de cet élément est particulièrement important dans la vie de tous les jours ! Mais je m'égare... ah ben non, en fait c'est là que je voulais en venir en fait : tu t'en sers tous les jours !**

**- Ben oui, pour m'entraîner ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec votre pseudo entraînement de pervers...!!** s'énerva le jeune blond. **Vous avez fini avec vos petits effets à la gomme ?**

**- Un peu de respect jeune homme ! Votre avenir amoureux et un bol de ramen dépendent pour beaucoup des discussions que nous aurons ensemble !!**

- C**a veut dire que j'aurai le droit à un bol de nouilles à chaque fois que je discuterais avec vous **??? » fit Naruto d'un air émerveillé.

Jiraiya se frappa la figure d'un air las. Cet élève lui revenait décidément très cher ! Il l'avait privé de sa source d'inspiration du jour et maintenant il s'attaquait à sa patience (qui est bien la seule chose qui n'ai rien de légendaire chez ce vieux pervers) et à son porte monnaie. Soupirant, il se leva, fit un tour de terrain à pas lent et revint s'assoir sur le tronc à côté de l'estomac sur pattes de service.

_pensées de Jiraiya _

_J'espère au moins qu'il ne sera utile dans ma recherche d'inspiration future quand il sera formé... Remarque, si cela attire la curiosité des autres jeunes de l'école, cela veut peut être dire que d'autres personnes viendront me demander des conseils... voir de jeunes filles innocentes !! ._

En priant pour que Tsunade n'apprenne jamais ce projet qui prenait forme, Jiraiya se mit face à son disciple et le regarda droit dans le yeux.

« - **Très bien Naruto**, lui accorda-t-il. N**ous aurons une discussion de ce genre tous les jours sauf des missions viennent nous interrompre. Tu m'écouteras attentivement et suivra éventuellement le programme d'exercices que je te donnerai, sans renâcler. En échange de ça, je te paye une ration de nouilles après chaque discussion et je te promet une petite amie d'ici la fin de l'année.**

- ... OO **CA MARCHE LE VIEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!, **fit Naruto en sautant sur place, et en lui claquant l'épaule... »

_Oups... là j'en ai peut être trop fait... _

Jiraiya passa outre ce blasphème, rappelant juste les règles de politesse à son élève d'une paire de baffe bien placée, tant il était pressé d'en finir avec ce massacre de neurones vespérales.

**- Explication : Les ninjas possèdent un élément naturel dans leurs corps qu'est le chakra, substance spéciale qui permet à chaque corps de faire beaucoup de choses** (l_a perversité perce dans toute sa splendeur dans ces propos..._) . **Nous le faisons parfois même inconsciemment, tant nous sommes habitués et en osmose avec cette matière sublime.**

**- Tu as donc remarqué que la plupart des habitants de cette ville sont plutôt bien fait de leur personne.**

**- Ca, oui vous me l'avez déjà fait remarquer, ajoutant aimablement au passage que je n'en fesais pas partie...**

**- Cela va venir... ! J'ose espérer que tu sais manipuler un minimum le gentjustsu, jeune homme ?**

**- Ca va...**

**- Parfait. Et bien sache que la plupart des gens qui vivent dans cette ville en sont également capables. C'est pourquoi il arrive que certaines personnes l'utilisent sans y faire attention ou inconsciemment, tellement ils y sont habitués. Apprend à présent que la plupart des personnes que tu croises dans la rue sont en partie sous gentjustsu !**

**- HEIN ??? **hurla Naruto, les yeux exhorbités.

**- Hééé oui jeune naïf**, fit Jiraiya, fier de son petit effet. **Mais le plus amusant est de savoir qu'ils sont sous... leur propre gentjustu !**

**- Mais !!!** balbutia Naruto hébété, l**es sorts de gentjustu font apparaître des choses horribles**, **ils sont fait pour faire peur à un adversaire ou le déstabiliser !! pourquoi es-ce que les gens s'infligent ça ??? je capte pas là... !!**

**- Je le vois mon jeune élève, je le vois,** répondit en pouffant Jiraiyan, tentant vainement de conserver le peu de dignité et de sérieux qui lui restait. **Mais est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que cette capacité à produire des images horribles pouvait aussi servir à en produire des... plus agréables ??** »

En cette instant de révélation sans précédent, les grillons cessèrent de chanter, les herbes de bruisser, les arbres de remuer et les papillons de batifoler. Même le ventre de Naruto se tue, tandis que sa machoire se décrochait sous l'effet de la surprise, l'air le plus ébahi du monde affiché dans toute sa splendeur sur sa gueule.

« - **Je m'en doutais **fier de lui **tu es vraiment naïf au possible !**

**- Alors, ça fait quoi d'apprendre que tu pourrais te créer un univers paradisiaque autour de toi rien qu'avec ton chakra ?**

**- Ben euh... mais mais... c'est...**

**- Génial n'es-ce pas ? Et imagine maintenant que cet univers devienne un lieu paradisiaque... avec des rencontres paradisiaques... où tu pourrais réaliser tous tes petits fantasmes pervers** **tranquillement, sans que personne ne puisse venir t'incriminer, imaginant tout ce que tu veux sans aucune limite de lieu, de personnes, de taille, de positio... bref !!! ce sera pour plus tard car...**

**- PERVEEEEEEERS !!!!!!!!** » hurla Naruto, les mains sur les oreilles.

D'un air patient, Jiraiya arracha gentiement ces mains de sur ces oreilles innocentes blessées, rappella sa promesse au jeune traumatisé et entreprit de finir son explication.

« - ...**car, comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, cette technique demande une maîtrise et concentration de chakra assez énorme. Mais inconsciemment, les gens se mettent sous leur propre gentjutsu pour améliorer leur apparence, corriger de plus ou moins gros défauts physiques. N'as tu jamais entendu dire qu'une fille amoureuse est radieuse, éblouissante ?**

**Et bien, c'est cette envie de plaire se distille dans leur chakra et le font iradier autour d'elle, leur permettant ainsi d'avoir une apparence légèrement corrigée selon leur goût, souvent sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte. Ca dure encore des années après et cette connaissance s'affine (regarde Tsunade... quoique, c'est bien la seule chose chez elle qui s'affine avec les années, pour ma plus grande joie...) Et cela marche aussi chez les garçons !**

**En bref, nous sommes tous capables d'être des canons...**

**- Ouaaaaaaaaaah...** fit Naruto, émerveillé.

**- N'es-ce pas ?** répondit Jiraiya, fier d'inspirer (pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie...) autant d'admiration.

Il sourit largement à son disciple, et tandis que la nuit tombait, se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain. Son disciple hésitait, quand Jiraiya l'interpella :

« - **Allez reste pas planté là ! Un bol de nouille nous attends ! Tu l'as bien mérité !** »

¼ de seconde plus tard, le garçon renard marchait devant le pervers aux cheveux gris. Leurs silhouettes s'éloignaient joyeusement sur le chemin dans le soleil couchant, quand soudain :

voix lointaines

**"- Dites donc vieux pervers ?**

**- Oui mon jeune élève adoré ?**

**- Si vous connaissez si bien cette technique, pourquoi vous avez jamais été foutu de l'utiliser pour vous améliorez un peu la gueule ??"**

La scène qui suit est d'une violence sans précédent. Nous la résumerons par un bref :

MEGABAFFE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà voilà, la suite enfin publiée ! Elle fait 4 pages, pour me faire pardonner !

Je suis désolée du délai, mais passez ses examens reste une priorité en cette dure période de fin d'année !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter !!!


End file.
